


【授翻/冬兵中心】In Romania/在罗马尼亚

by A_LongJourney



Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: Summary：他枕刀而眠，把枪藏在床垫下边缘。他把他的逃生包藏在一块松动的地板下边。他时刻准备着，但偶尔，也能得到那么一点喘息之机。
Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【授翻/冬兵中心】In Romania/在罗马尼亚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in romania](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664886) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> 这是这个系列里我个人最喜欢的一部。追杀，流浪，人们的善意，和归根。就好像长长一部公路片走到了终点，他终于在一个地方落下脚来。他终于开始像个人那样去生活了，可惜的是平静总会被阴谋打破，接下来迎接他的，还是无尽的彷徨和冰冷的黑暗。只不过，这次的一切，都是他自己的选择了。

Bucky还记得在罗马尼亚的第一天。他花了8个月周游世界，揪出他能准确定位到的每一个HYDRA据点。那段时间里，他仍旧是冬兵模式。他悄无声息地潜入并且杀掉他能找到的每一个人。通常情况下，基地是废弃了的，HYDRA和SHIELD一起崩塌。大多数时候，他冲进去，扔下手榴弹，然后同他来时一样迅速离去，身后只留下一路毁灭的火焰，熊熊燃烧。

当他终于把思维捋顺，并穷尽了他脑袋里能找出来的HYDRA位置清单，他明白了他需要保持低调和安静。关于过去，他记不起太多，只有二战前和冬兵时期执行任务的破碎记忆。他杀死的人们，摧毁的地方，他窃取或策划的情报。这一切都是脱节的、不连贯的、令人迷惑的。他强烈地不想再回到HYDRA，但是他能确定他们和他一样出于潜伏状态，因此他认为他尚且安全，还没被发现。他也不想去找当局。就他所能想到的，他实际上犯下了一长串的罪刑，他肯定他会被判刑并且被丢进深深的黑牢，直到他们将他绞死或按到一整个行刑队前。他也不想去找Steve。他几乎没把美国队长记成是Steve。他认识的和他能回忆起的Steve和这个非常不一样，他不知道这个新的，或者说，Steve，会怎么做。以及Bucky本来就不习惯有人陪伴。

他靠搭便车穿越欧洲，挂在马车的后面穿过地图上没有的城镇。那是一段安宁又平静的旅途。没有人问他除了“你要搭多远”之外的问题，而他总回答说，“只要你带我，能多远就多远”。他的最后目的地成了布加拉斯，不是计划好的，只是就那么发生了。他搭了一辆装满蔬菜的小货车，一直走到一个市场的边缘。开车的小老头提出能不能给他点现金，让他帮忙把货从车上卸下来，再摆到摊位上。Bucky干完活的时候，另一些人问他能不能请他帮忙把一些货箱从市场的一端搬到另一端。之后，他又被问能不能帮着搭凉棚。他和一个卖手工皂的老妇人一起度过午餐时间，还有一些新鲜出炉的面包，以及她慷慨提供的一些丰盛又朴实的炖菜。市场闭市的时候他还在附近，因此他帮着撤了些桌子和遮阳棚，还把卖剩下的食物和工艺品重新装箱搬上卡车。早上带他来的那个人说，他知道一个地方有房间出租，如果Bucky需要的话。

Bucky在那间屋子里待了三周，并且用他在那几周赚来的钱租了一间公寓。之后他就再没离开过。

他早先给自己买了一些空白的笔记本，在第一本上录下*了史密森尼带回来的小册子，之后是从杂志和报纸文章上摘下来的几张美国队长的照片。这帮他记下了Steve现在的样子。他仔细记录下每一段泛上来的回忆，有时是噩梦的残余。他给它们做了标记，这样他就知道它们不一定和其他的一样准确。

他每周在市场工作几天，另几天在镇子另一边的仓库干活。这是好的，干净的，健康的工作。体力劳动，但诚然十分有帮助。这让他的身体保持忙、锻炼以及体型，让他的大脑从记忆中获得片刻喘息，也给他一些时间去思考他的记忆，而不是沉浸其中。他有了目标感，并觉得自己正从HYDRA的那些年中恢复过来。

他买了一张床垫，一个锅和一个碟子，从要被扔掉的杂物中捡回来一张有点摇晃的桌子。他把杂志上的文章和报纸上的故事贴在窗户上。在他产生多疑的妄想时，它们隔绝了窥视，并且有助于帮他跟上世界时事，特别是在美国的，那些他可能需要知道的东西。

他买了一条解释的牛仔裤和两件工作时穿的衬衣。他不再穿他在HYDRA时候的战斗靴，而是开始穿卡车司机们穿的那种工装靴。他从未放松警觉，但他几乎放松了。他感到自己肩胛骨之间的紧张感有一丝放松的迹象。他枕刀而眠，把枪藏在床垫下边缘。他把他的逃生包藏在一块松动的地板下边。他时刻准备着，但偶尔，也能得到那么一点喘息之机。

他从没和他的邻居说过话，当他们在楼梯间擦肩而过的时候，他会点点头，如果正好有人进出，他会扶住门。他每晚都要花时间在大楼周边巡视，然后检查每一条走廊，最后再登上屋顶，确保没人在那儿以及他能找到的每一个观测点都没有人在。

他形成了习惯，并且依循惯例过得足够舒服。他总在留神观察是否有人注意到他了，但他开始允许自己生活下去。

直到有一天，他在报纸上看到了自己的脸。他知道他的宁静已经结束了。他返回公寓好尽可能地带上能带走的，准备离开。在他来得及做任何事前，Steve Rogers已经在那儿了。然后一切都他妈乱了套。

-END-

*原文用tape，有点类似于把小册子全文整个照抄的意思。


End file.
